


Malec Gets a New Kitten

by Mariesen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariesen/pseuds/Mariesen
Summary: Magnus sees a kitten in a window and Alec makes sure that his boyfriend gets his own.





	Malec Gets a New Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I suck a summaries, sorry!  
> Totally un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.  
> And yes this is totally out of character Magnus, with the squealing, but it just fit this AU ficlet.  
> And please go gentle on me, I'm still new to writing ._.

“Look! Isn’t it just cute?” Magnus squealed, while pointing at a kitten in a window.

“It is, but calm down you’re scaring the poor kitten” Alec chuckled.

“But look at its little tail, the eyes, the nose. It’s just so cute” The raven-haired said, looking at the kitten with giant puppyeyes. He would love to have a kitten for himself. It would be a perfect ad-on to his relationship with Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus, looking at how longing he looked at the kitten. He knew Magnus liked animals and especially cats, but this was the first time the ravenhaired had squealed. It gave Alec the perfect idea. He pulled Magnus into him and whispered into his ear “What do you say to forgetting about grocery-shopping and in stead drive to the local animal-shelter to see if they have a kitten?”

The older male squealed once again. “Really. Omg! Are you sure? It would be perf...” Alec silenced his boyfriends rambling with his lips.

“Yes really. I saw how you looked at that kitten and it would make our little family even more perfect” The younger male said while taking Magnus’ hand in his own, walking to the car. The drive to the shelter was quick and Magnus stepped out of the car before Alec even had the time to turn off the engine. _“He looks happy already”_ Alec thought, exiting the car and following his boyfriend inside.

“Welcome, what can I help you with” A lady asked.

“We were wondering if you might have some kittens we could look at?” Alec said with a smile, taking Magnus’ hand in his own. _“I hope they have some”_ He thought, praying to God.

“As a matter of fact, we have. We just got 3 more kittens to the 4 we had already.” The woman said, moving from behind the desk.

“Well we’re not picky as long as it’s a cuddly kitten.” Magnus said and Alec nodded before following the woman through a door.

“I think we have the perfect kitten for you two.” She said with a smile and led them into a room. “Just a minute, I’ll just go get the kitten.” The woman turned around a left, only to return a few minutes later, with a kitten in her arms.

“This is Akira. She’s most likely a mixture of an English shorthair and a Norwegian forest cat. She is around 14 weeks old and very affectionate” The woman set the kitten down on the floor. The kitten immediately ran towards Magnus and started crawling up his leg.

Magnus picked her up, looking at her lovingly. He hoped Alec would say yes to getting her, she was just so damn cute. “You’re such a cutie, oh yes you are” Magnus said, sounding like he talked to a newborn baby.

“We’ll take her. They have clearly already connected.” Alec said, pulling Magnus’ attention from the cat towards him, making the ravenhaired smile from ear to ear.

“Yeah. It’s very clear she likes your boyfriend. I’ll just get the papers.” The woman said before exiting the room, leaving the new-formed family alone.

Magnus kissed Alec lovingly. “I love you. Thank you.” He mumbled again the younger male’s lips, forgetting time and place.

“Ahem.” The woman interupted making the couple pull apart. “If you just fill out the basic information on the first page and sign on the last you’ll be good to go” She continued, handing the papers and a pen to Alec. The younger male quickly filled out the papers and followed the woman to the desk, they first met her at, to pay for the kitten.

“Oh, and before you leave. You can rename her if you desire and remember leaving her alone the first couple of days isn’t advised. Try not to spoil her too much, she’s after all still a kitten.”

“We’ll try and thanks for the advice” Alec said, before following his boyfriend out of the door to their car. Once inside the car, Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec deeply. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me” He said before turning to face the kitten in his lap.

“You’re most welcome. I think I got a slight idea as to how much it means to you” Alec said with a slight smirk, turning the engine on and leaving the shelter’s parking lot. He looked over at Magnus and saw him just staring lovingly at the kitten. He could be so damn cute. Alec turned on the stereo and enjoyed having his very happy boyfriend by his side.


End file.
